the_funlandfandomcom-20200213-history
The Funland Wiki:Rules and Regulations
We have different rules here in the Pinkgirl234 Wiki. Hence, they must be followed. User Conduct In order to maintain good membership and to avoid trouble, we have a list of rules regarding user conduct: *'Commenting' - Comment positively. Do not comment the following: **Racism **Discrimination **Hate Speech (even in form of idea) **Swearing/Cursing (NOTE: Abbreviations and vain expressions are not allowed either.) **Spam **Sexual Conduct **Bullying **Harrasment **Drama **Threats **Intimidating behavior **Irrelevance **Inappropriate/Unacceptable links **Roleplay (NOTE: The commenting section is no place for roleplay.) *'Editing' - Please edit postitively. Users are encouraged to use good grammar, sentence structure, and the like. Do not edit by doing the following: **Vandalize **Spam **Edit a page without the permission of the user **(NOTE: Administrators can edit other users's pages only for the sake of keeping the formatting neat and mentaining good grammar, punctuation, suitable categories and sentence structure. However, they still have to follow the mentioned rule.) *'Harrasment' - You are not allowed to harrass users in any various ways. Note the following kinds of harrasment: **Sexual **Threat **Insults **Bullying **Spamming **Arguing with the Wiki Staff. *'Trolling' - We obviously won't tolerate trolling here. Violate this rule and you are blocked without a warning. You are not here to troll. *'Advertisement' - Users are discouraged to advertise. Don't post links to other wikis or chats as well as persuading users to go to the following wiki links. Asking a user to help improve a wiki or any help regarding coding, CSS, JS, or so is not considered advertisement. *'Rights Requesting' - It is the decision of the founder or by wiki staff to promote a user with rights--whether mod, rollbackers, admins, and the like. Do not request to be one. You will be promoted if the wiki staff thinks you are suitable enough. Asking will not gain you rights. Persistence can make the wiki staff not promote you at all. Threatening or forcing can gain you a block. *'Spamming' - Please do not spam the follwing: **Links **"All-caps" letters **Repeated words **Random letters *'Minimodding' - Users are discouraged to minimod. Giving tips, advices, and suggestions are fine enough. However, it is only the Wiki staff who gives out the orders and enforces the rules. *'Badge Farming' - Badges are only considered "beauty" to the wiki and to the users, not as an advantage to make it to the top ranks. Editing frivolously (like spamming, vandalizing) for the sake of earning badges is a big offense and is not allowed. It does not matter which rank do you drop on so do not badge - farm. Badges are only meant for fun. Editing Guidelines We would like to keep articles neat and organized by following these: * Use good grammar, good page formatting, good sentence structure, and good punctuation as much as possible. * Do not edit a page without a user's permission. ** Remember to ask first and wait for their approval. Respect their responses whether they agree or not. * Do not vandalize articles. * Do not spam articles. * Do not add irrelevant images to articles. * Do not add pages/articles to categories they don't belong to. Page Creation Guidelines When creating a page, observe the following guidelines regarding these: * Do not create the following pages: ** Sexual ** Explicit ** Topics which make users uncomfortable (ex. Suicide, Hentai) ** Adult Content ** Rated M * Do not plaigarise articles. Have your own content. Should we detect plaigarism, you will be blocked for 3 days. * If you are not yet done with an article, the most recommended thing to do is to tag your article with the template. ** You can also feel free to make your own Work-In-Progress template. Uploading Media Guidelines Here are guidlines to proper uploading of images and videos: *Give proper titles. Titles that are spammy, gibberish or doesn't match with the image/video results it in getting the image title renamed to something proper and a warning marked on your wall. *Upload appropriate media only. Do not uploading the following: **Hentai/Sexual/Rule 34 **Extreme gore **Offensive content (ex. Racism, Discrimination) **Adult Content **Rate M Staff Guidelines *To all staff, remember you were only given certain user rights so that you could be constructive and discipline users fairly. Do not use your certain ranks as an advantage that you think you are better than anyone else. Remember, treat all users with equality and respect. *Please give reminders/warnings to users commiting minor offenses first. (e.g. Editing an article without the owner's permission) **This rule can be skipped to insta-block instead for extrememly major offenses like intense vandalism, intense spam, intense disruption and intense harrasment. *When reminding users, please practice a polite, respectful, and serious attitude. Do not make intense threats. Do not swear. *If you wish to have a feature for a wiki, please take it up with the rest of the staff for approval. Other Rules Sockpuppetry - Sockpuppetry is defined as creating an account to evade a block and disguising as a different person. Should we find out that you are trying to evade a block, your current block will be extended while your sockpuppet account will be infintely block. Persistence of block/ban evading will finally result in an infinite block. Alt accounts - Please do not use more than one account to chat or edit. Rather, use your alt accounts in case you are not going to use your usual account or you forgot your password. However, alt accounts will not be used to evade chat bans/blocks. Abuse of rights - Any wiki staff found to be abusing staff rights will have their rights stripped off. It is up to the rest of the wiki staff if they will return their rights or not.